Once Upon A Time
by jessie 33
Summary: A story for my friend Sanda, she asked me to try to do a fairytale story about Luke and Reid. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story Sanda wanted me to write for her. She wanted a fairytale story with Luke and Reid. This is going to be different for me, but I'm going to try and write this for her. I hope you enjoy reading it.

I do not own anything this is strictly for fun, and I want to keep the characters alive by writing about them.

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a young man named Luke. He was so lonely, he felt different, he just wasn't happy. His Mother was worried about him. She would try to set him up with some of the young ladies in the area, but he never really enjoyed them. His Mother would say they were Princesses, but he didn't care, he just didn't enjoy his time with them. They were lovely ladies, but just not for him. His Father would have long talks with him, but it would go in one ear and out the other. He hated being lectured by his Parents. They only cared that he was a Prince, and was the talk of the town, saying he was weird because he was not with a Princess yet.

His Parents called Luke downstairs, they wanted him to meet the new neighbors. Luke was angry, he just knew it was a new Princess, he bounced down the stairs, trying to smile but couldn't really manage a deceit one. He got to the bottom step, and saw his Parents talking to a couple. His Mother smiled, "This is Prince Oliver, and Princess Megan". Luke smiled, "Nice to meet you". He was so relieved, they didn't have a daughter. Luke turned seeing a young man standing by the window looking out. Luke's Mother touched Luke's shoulder, "That is Prince Reid, he is upset that his Parents moved here. He needs someone to talk to why don't you go over , and say hi".

Luke walked over, "Hello Reid".

"Oh hello, nice place you have here"

"Where do you live"?

"We live at the Palace just by Willow's Pond".

"Oh yeah Prince Dixon, and his Family left Oakdale Lane 4 weeks ago"

"Yeah I know great for us, we moved again".

"How old are you Reid"?

"20 why"?

"Oh I'm 19".

"You live here for long"?

"Yeah I was born in this house, so was my brothers and sisters"

"Oh this place is so boring, I live is Dallas, that was a great place to live"

"It is cool here give it some time Reid"

"What do you do for fun here, party with all the pretty Princesses"?

"No I'm single, but you will have your choice of Princesses that is for sure"

"Want to go out, you can show me around"?

"Sure I will grab my coat". Luke ran over telling his Parents, and walked over, "Lets go". Reid waved to his Parents, and left. Luke smiled, "Reid are you mad that you had to leave Dallas was there a Lady you had to leave"?

"No Luke no lady, what do you do for fun here"?

"Oh we swim, or you can go to the movie theater, or the Diner in town is amazing"

"A diner like in great food"?

"Yeah food my Parents wouldn't eat there, but the young people love it"

"Ok we are going there, lets go my treat"

"I can pay for my own food Reid"

"Really Luke since you brought that up, you can treat me". Reid laughed, as they both walked into town.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke and Reid went into town, all the people in the town stopped to see who the new Prince in town was. Luke smiled, and waved at the people but didn't stop. Reid whispered, "Why are everyone staring at us"?

"Oh you are a New Prince, they want to set their beautiful Daughters up with you. They have given up on me by now, I hope so anyway"

"Why would you say that Luke"?

"I'm not interested in any of the Princesses in this town"

"Really why not"?

"I can't explain, don't worry, lets go eat". They got to the place, and went inside. Prince Reid loved the smells of the desserts especially. He sat down, as a beautiful Waitress walked over. "Hello Prince Luke, who is this young man"?

"Oh Gwen this is Prince Reid".

"Hello nice to meet you, here is 2 menus for you to look at". Luke smiled, "Gwen I want my usual please".

"You never change Prince Luke why not"?

"Because I love it, and my Mother, and Father would never serve it at our home".

"Ok, I will give you some time Prince Reid"

"No need I'm having whatever he is having, and a piece of apple pie with loads of ice cream".

"Ok coming up". Gwen walked away, Reid smiled, "She seems nice Luke"

"She is her Mother sews for my Mom, she is a nice girl".

"What are we eating, I didn't even ask what you are having"?

"Spaghetti with these Swedish meatballs".

"Oh that sounds good, I'm starving". They were eating when a Young Lady walked over, "Hello Prince Luke, nice to see you in town for a change"

"Hello Princess Amy, where is your Father"?

"Oh he is out of town, I'm here with Princess Susan, she loves this place. I know if my Parents knew I was here, I would be banished to my room, for months. Please don't tell my Father Luke"

"I won't don't worry, this is Prince Reid, he is new to town".

"Oh hello, I knew you must be new, I would remember someone as handsome as you". Luke smiled, "Princess Amy enough, go be with Susan".

"Yes, hope I will see you real soon Prince Reid".

"Bye nice meeting you too". Amy walked away, Reid nudged Luke, "She likes you Luke"?

"She likes you, we dated once, it didn't work out"

"Why"?

"Reid why all the questions , don't worry about me".

The Waitress brought the food over putting it down. "Enjoy you two, if you need anything else just call"

"Thanks". Reid dug right in, Luke was cutting his spaghetti. Reid didn't bother, and he was making a mess of himself. Luke was laughing so hard. Reid was laughing too, he chewed his food.

"Oh maybe this wasn't a great idea". Luke grabbed his napkin, "Oh look at your face". He wiped his face, Reid looked at Luke, as they both moved away from each other. They both felt something they couldn't explain, and it scared them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid and Luke left the restaurant, and were walking back home. They walked near the pond, and were throwing rocks in the water. Luke sat down, and Reid sat beside him.

"Luke do you ever wonder if you will be happy"?

"What Reid, what are you talking about"?

"You know I'm just wondering, if I will ever find the right person for me. My Parents, want me to marry, and have children, but I'm not ready for that".

"Really I feel the same way, my Parents get so angry with me too".

"Why can't they just leave us alone, and let us find our own happiness"?

"You know they don't want people talking, they want the best for us".

"Can I tell you something Luke, you swear you will never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you"

"I won't I promise"

"Back home, I kissed a young man, we really liked each other. My Father moved here, to get me away from him. He was so upset, his Father, sent him away to school , all because of me"

"You kissed a boy Reid"?

"Yes why don't you dare look down on me. I can't help how I feel, I'm who I am, and I'm proud of it"

"I know Reid, I wasn't looking down on you"

"Really it didn't sound that way Luke, lets get going".

Luke grabbed his arm, "Wait Reid, don't get angry with me, I understand how you feel"

"How could you Luke"?

"I feel the same way, but I never kissed anyone but a girl. I never felt the spark, but maybe it is because, I feel like you".

"What are you making fun of me Luke"?

"Reid shut up, and kiss me".

Reid was stunned, but he put his hand on Luke's face. He brought his lips over Luke's, and kissed him so tenderly. Luke shut his eyes, the kiss was amazing, he felt the sparks. He pulled Reid closer, and the kiss lasted, a long time. They both pulled away, both confused, but they knew what they were feeling. Luke whispered, "Oh Reid, do you understand what just happened"?

"Yes, did you feel what I felt"?

"Yes, OMG what are we going to do"?

Reid touched his face, "I don't know, our Parents will separate us, if they find out".

"It will be our secret, meet me here tomorrow Luke".

Luke smiled, "Yes, I will have sweet dreams tonight for sure". Reid laughed, they kissed again, they both looked into each others, eyes, and whispered, "Tomorrow". They both smile , as they both went their separate ways. They both were thinking about the kiss, but neither knew that someone saw the kiss, and was about to cause trouble for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke was almost at his home, when Prince Chris ran up to him.

"Luke"

"Oh God what Chris, I'm tired , and have to go home"?

"You are tired, I wonder why"?

"Because I have been out all day, what do you want"?

"You know I want Princess Katie, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes on".

"Yes Princess Katie is Beautiful, but she does not love you"

"No because she loves you Luke, but we both know she doesn't stand a chance does she"?

"What are you saying"?

"You like men which disgusts me, I saw that kiss with that New Prince"

"You saw us, I didn't see you"

"Yeah because you were all eyes for that guy. You will tell Katie she doesn't stand a chance, or I will scream to this whole town, what you , and Prince Reid are"

"You are a evil person you would do that"?

"Yes, you either tell Katie she doesn't stand a chance with you, or I tell the town, but your Parents first. Oh I'm sure your Mother would not be happy, and your Daddy would be devastated. I like you Luke, don't make me do this to you".

"Fine I will tell Katie, I can never be with her. She probably won't want you anyway, you are not a nice person, she deserves better than you".

"Don't worry about that she will be in my arms in no time. You are a fool Luke, you could have married the beautiful Princess, and had lovely babies, but I guess, I'm going to have that life now".

Luke turned away, Chris yelled, "Today Luke tell her today".

"At this time, she probably is with her family getting ready for Supper"

"Now Luke, I'm tired of her pushing me away, go to her now".

Luke walked away walking to Katie's home. He got there, he walked up to the door, and knocked. Katie came to the door , her eyes lite up seeing Luke.

"Oh Luke you are here to see me"?

"Yes can you come outside for a moment, it is very important. I won't keep you long, I promise".

Katie told her parents, they didn't mind they adored Luke. She grabbed her sweater, and walked outside. She walked over to Luke.

"What is the matter Prince Luke, you seem so sad, and upset"?

"You know I think of you as one of my best friends Princess Katie. I don't want to lose that, but I must tell you the truth. I'm not in love with you, there is someone else, I adore. I care for you, but not in that way, please say you understand.". Katie's eyes filled up with tears, she turned, and ran into her house. Luke felt tears come to her eyes, he went to walk down the stairs, but he saw Prince Chris standing by a tree. He waved, but he had a grin on his face, that made Luke ill. Luke couldn't get away fast enough, he ran home, and up to his room. He laid on his bed, feeling sick, this was the happiness day of his life, and worst. He found the person he knew he could love, and probably lost his best friend in the process. He shut his eyes, and finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Reid was walking over to Luke's house to see him. He noticed a beautiful young lady sitting by a tree. He could see she was crying, he walked over to her.

"Hello is something wrong"?

"Oh God I thought I was alone, I'm fine thank you"

"You don't look fine, what is the matter"?

"Oh I'm just being a baby, I'm fine really"

"Hello I'm Reid, what is your name"?

"I'm suppose to tell people I'm Princess Katie, but call me Katie".

"Nice to meet you , are you sure you are ok"?

"Someone I really cared about , just told me last night, he is in love with someone else"

"Oh I'm sorry, who is this fool"?

"Prince Luke, I never knew he was seeing someone else? I thought he was different, but I'm wrong. I told my Mom she is very upset, she wanted me to marry Prince Luke one day. My Father said I should just settle for Prince Chris, but he isn't the man I want".

"You don't have to marry anyone you don't want to"

"Really tell my Daddy, I'm 18 years old, he said I should be married soon, or it will be to late"

"Oh God are you kidding, your Father is wrong"

"I know but you can't talk to him sometimes. You are new here , I don't recall seeing your around".

"Oh I just got here, I have to go, but maybe we can have a soft drink someday".

"Reid"

"Yes Katie"?

"Are you taken"?

"Yes, I'm sorry, but there is someone out there for you"

"Yeah someone but where, not in this town"? She smiled, Reid touched her shoulder, and kissed her cheek. "You are so sweet, I can see myself being your friend".

"I like that Reid, thanks you have made me feel so much better"

"I'm glad, take care". Reid waved, and was walking to Luke's home. He was walking down a hill, when Reid felt someone pull his arm back.

'Hey what are you doing"?

"You stay away from Katie, do you hear me"

"Oh you have to be Chris, I was talking to her, that is all"

"I saw that you kissed her, what is your deal Prince Reid"?

'Nothing, I felt bad for her"

"Don't she has me, you go to your Boy Toy, and leave my girl alone"

"Oh you don't deserve Katie, you are something"

"You stay away from Katie, and if you don't I will yell so loud what I saw yesterday to the world. I will tell everyone that I saw you kissing Luke. It would be a scandal that would hurt your parents, don't you agree"?

"Oh God you did something to Luke, what did you do threaten him"?

"Oh no I just told him like it is, stay away from Katie". Chris walked away, leaving Reid livid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Reid went to Luke's house, and knocked on the door. His Parents called Luke, and he came downstairs, and went outside with Reid.

"Luke I met Katie, and I met Prince Chris, what a idiot"

"You met Katie, how is she"?

"Devastated, she loves you Luke, she is really sweet"

"I love her like a sister, but you know why I can't be with her. I knew there was something different about me, but I hated hurting her Reid. I hate the thought of Chris being with her. He doesn't deserve her after the way he has been acting. He will tell everyone our secret, and I can't have that. My Father would disown me Reid , I don't know what to do"?

"Maybe we both should tell our parents together. I'm sure they both will be upset, but I'm not ashamed of who I am. I'm just like everyone else Luke, lets stand up to Chris".

"I can't do that to my parents, I wish I was as brave as you".

"Me too Luke, for Katie, I wish you were". Reid started to walk away, but Luke ran down the stairs. "Don't leave , I need to talk to someone, I'm going crazy".

"Luke I'm not mad at you, but if you are afraid of your parents, how can we be together."?

"Can we go to the pond again, we can talk please". Reid smiled, "Sure lets go". They were walking, Reid was talking, and Luke smiled. They got to the pond, they walked over sitting on a rock, they both were talking. Reid smiled, "Luke how long have you known Katie"?

"Since I was three, we were best friends. She is so beautiful, and funny, she deserves to be happy"

"She is in love with you, is it fair for her to think, you are in love with another woman"?

"Oh you think another man would make her feel better"?

"Maybe not, I don't know what I'm saying, I don't know what we will do Luke. I'm not going to pretend I'm someone I'm not. I would never marry a girl, and hurt her in the end. I want to be happy, I'm so tired of living this lie. I might tell my parents, but I won't mention you".

"What would you do if they disown you"?

"I guess I would leave, I don't know". Luke jumped up, "No you can't leave, what would I do"?

"I don't know Luke, live a lie"

Luke walked over to Reid touching his face. "The kiss yesterday was the most romantic moment of my life. I have never felt that way before, I can't lose you now".

Reid moved close, as Luke and Reid brought their lips together. They wrapped their arms around each other, as they held on to each other not wanting to let go. They both jump as they heard someone say, "Oh My God". They turn seeing Katie staring at them, with tears in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katie started to cry, and turned to run away. Luke ran over, "Wait Katie please let us explain"

"Explain what I don't understand Luke"

"Katie you understand, you just don't want to "

"You and Prince Reid, is he the other person you have feelings for"?

"Katie I adore you as my best friend, but yes I'm falling for Prince Reid. I never understood why, I didn't have feelings like I should for the woman I was dating. It is because I needed to confront what I was trying to block out. I'm not ashamed of who I am, but I know my Parents won't understand"

"You have to tell them, they will keep setting you up with Young Ladies Luke. It isn't fair to them to wonder why you don't like them. I'm sorry I'm happy for you both, but I'm a little angry at you Luke"

"Angry please understand Katie"

"I do but you let me think there was another woman, how could you"? Reid walked over, "He was afraid to tell you the truth. We both are being blackmailed by someone who wants you badly"

"Oh Prince Chris"

"Yes he wants you, and he says if he doesn't get you, he is going to expose us to the whole town"

"Well you both expect me to go with Chris to save you"?

"No of course not Katie". Luke yells

"I would for you Luke, but how are you going to be together, if you hide the truth from everyone? I would think the sneaking around isn't all that safe, I walked right up to you both"

Reid smiled, "I know you scared us too". Katie smiled, "Why are all the good men taken it isn't fair"

"Katie you are beautiful, someone special is out there for you"

"I know but I thought I found him years ago"

Luke walked over, "Forgive me Katie, I need you as my friend. We both do, we will tell our parents, and if they don't understand we will leave, and start a life somewhere else"

"Oh what about me, you would leave me "?

Luke walked over, "I wouldn't want to Katie, but I know Reid is the person for me. I know you are confused, but tell me you understand".

"I understand but I am confused, I never seen 2 men kiss"

Reid smiled, "I know but it happens"

"I better get going, maybe we can go for a milkshake one day".

Reid smiled, "Anytime, I love food". Katie smiled, "Goodbye, be careful, don't get caught again". Katie kissed them both on the cheek, and started to walk away. Katie turned waving, as she continued down the road.

"Luke she is right, we have to stop the hiding, and sneaking around. We have to come clean with our parents, and see what happens. I would leave here if they can't accept us, but maybe they will"

"My Parents won't so be prepared". Luke said

"I will, when should we tell them"?

"Tonight, maybe I will ask my Mom to invite your parents over. We can tell them together, at the same time". Reid walked over holding Luke's hands, "I'm proud of you Luke, I know you are scared, but together we will be fine". Luke smiled, they both kissed, and went their separate ways, to go home, to prepare for tonight. It was going to be the worst night of their lives, but they both knew it was for the best, keeping this secret was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luke was so nervous he knew this night was going to be hard. His Parents asked Reid, and his Parents over. They thought Reid was a fine young gentleman. He was but Luke knew when they found out he loved that young man everything was going to go crazy. Lily walked into his room, "Luke are you dressed the Oliver's will be here any moment"

"Mom"

"Yes Luke"

"Promise me you will be fair tonight"

"Fair what do you mean"?

"Nothing I want everything to be perfect tonight"

"We have manners don't you worry, go down you can greet them when they arrive"

"Thank you Mom" Luke ran downstairs, seeing Ethan, Faith, and Natalie playing in the living room. He walked to the window seeing the Oliver's arriving. He walked to the door opening it. He smiled as Mr. and Mrs Oliver walked up to the door.

"Luke so nice of you to greet us"

"Come in please" They walked in, Reid walked up the stairs. Luke stared at him, they both were scared but they acted like everything was normal. Lily and Holden walked over shaking their hands, and they walked Mr. and Mrs. Oliver into the living room.

Reid turned to Luke," Are you scared"?

"You kidding, you know they will go crazy right"?

"Yeah but I'm fine with that with you by my side"

"Promise me no matter what they say we will always be together"

"I promise".

"Lets get this over with, I don't want to wait"

"Now"?

"Yes now".

Luke walked into the living room, and looked at his Mom and Dad.

"Dad me and Reid have something to tell you all. I need you to listen, please don't yell"

Mr. Oliver stood up, "What is the matter son"?

Reid walked over , "Dad please we are guests here, stay calm. I know what I'm about to say will shock you all, but I'm not ashamed of who I am". They all looked at each other. Reid turned looking at Luke who was shaking, Reid could see he was terrified but Reid continued, he knew Luke wouldn't.

"Dad I'm in love with someone, and I need you to know who it is"?

Andy stood up, "You found a beautiful young girl already, who is she"?

"It isn't a girl Dad"?

"What"?

"I'm in love with Luke, we both have been hiding our true selves for so long. I can't do it anymore, I don't want to be with a woman. I'm gay Dad, I know this is shocking, but we want to be together, and we will be". Andy walked over raising his hand to Reid but Luke ran over stopping him. Reid moved back, he has never seen such a rage in his Father's face. Lily was in shock she jumped up, "Mr. and Mrs Oliver take your son out of our home, he is sick"

Reid yelled, "I'm not sick, I love your son, and he loves me"

"What have you done to our son, you come to this town, and bring your filth"

Mrs Oliver yelled, "Reid we are going home now". Reid turned, and ran out of the house, Luke yelled, "Wait".

Holden grabbed Luke, "Son let him go"

"No, he is right we belong together, and I love him. I can't believe all of you, that was so cruel he isn't sick, you all are". Luke ran out seeing Reid running, he ran after him calling his name.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luke saw Reid running he called him, he didn't stop he kept running. Luke ran after him calling his name, but Reid kept running. Luke followed Reid finally slowed down sitting on a rock by the pond. Luke walked over, "Why didn't you stop"?

"Go away your family made themselves clear. We can never be happy don't you see it, they will always think we are sick. I'm so tired of this I am who I am. I'm not sick, I'm me, and there isn't anything wrong with me". Luke walked over kneeling down, "Don't you know I know that, I'm just like you"

"Right your Mother thinks I'm the sick one. I hate this, and I hate the world, I don't want to live in it anymore". Luke got up, 'You want to leave this world like a coward"?

"Coward did you hear them, did you see the look on my Mom's face. She was disgusted , how can I live a lie just to make them happy"?

Luke walked over hugging Reid, "Don't you ever say you want to die, I would kill myself if you did that to me"

Reid looked into Luke's eyes, "Don't say that you are amazing"

"Your not Reid"?

"They will never understand, can you live with that"?

"Yes if it means being with the man I love"

"You love me Luke, we barely know each other"

"I knew it from the moment I met you, I knew you were special Reid Oliver. I knew you were the one I have been waiting for. If they don't see what we have as beautiful , than I don't care. I will never let them take you away from me. We will go away if we have to, I love you Reid, promise me you will never hurt yourself"

"I won't I was just talking, I get angry can you tell"?

"Yeah I can tell you have a right to be angry, my Mom was so awful"

"Luke I can't change who I am, but if you can do this we will do it together". Luke smiled, "Really you mean it"?

"Yeah I love you to Luke". They both smiled as Luke put his hand on Reid's face, as their lips came together. They kissed passionately, they both jump with Chris, and another man walked over.

Luke turned, "Oh God Chris leave us alone, Henry your with this idiot"

Henry looked , "You were kissing a guy Luke"

"I'm gay Henry I guess your not going to be my friend anymore"

Chris smiled, "I guess not you are a shame to your family". Reid ran over punching Chris, making Luke pull him back.

"Luke is amazing, shut your mouth". Reid yelled at Chris.

Chris got up, "You freaks". He walked away, Luke wanted to cry he was so angry. Chris turned, "Henry come on"

Henry smiled, "Sorry Luke, Reid". He ran after Chris.

Luke turned, "Wow that was awesome, I wish I punched him"

"Really you stopped me from really giving him a beating"

"He will go home, the Law may come looking for you"

"Who cares Luke he got what was coming to him"

"He is going to spread the word throughout the town, can you handle that Reid"?

"Yeah I can handle it, I'm tried of hiding, I'm not ashamed of who I am"

"I was ashamed until I met you Reid Oliver, I feel so brave , it is all because of you'. They smile as they hugged each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was 1/2 hour later they were sitting by the rocks still. They turn to see Chris his Father, and two law Men. Reid whispered, "Don't say anything , they are here for me, not you"

Chris pointed, "That one attacked me, they were kissing they are disgusting, and a disgrace to their families"

"I hit him because he called us freaks, we just want to be left alone"

"The Law Men grab Reid, "You are under arrest for attacking this young man, is it true you were kissing Luke Snyder"?

"Yes we are in love"

Bob and the two Law Men were shocked, Bob walked over, "Luke did he force himself on you"?

"No we are in love"

"Luke Snyder go home now , and never look at this man again"

"No leave him be"

"He is coming with us, his Family will have to bail him out"

"Luke go home, I'm fine"

"Arrest me too, I kissed him first"

"I'm arrested for hitting this idiot not the kiss" The Two Law Men pull him away as Bob yelled, "Go home Luke Snyder, your family will be ashamed of you"

"Who cares, I'm ashamed of them, and you for raising such a horrible son"

"Go now" Bob yelled Luke turned and ran home. He got to the house, and went inside he was shocked, Reid's parents were still in the living room talking to his Parents. Luke ran in, "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver you must come with me the Law Men took Reid with them. They are charging him for hitting Chris Hughes but he deserved it. You have to bail him out, I don't trust this town, they may hurt him"

Mr. Oliver got up, "I'm not bailing him out, I have never been more ashamed in my life." He turned to Mrs. Oliver, and said , "Lets go" They both left, and Luke was shocked tears came to his eyes.

"Mom please help Reid, he can't spend the night in that jail"

"He can rot there after what he did to you"

"He didn't do nothing to me, I like men, and I was a coward not to tell you that. Why do you think I never wanted to date Katie"?

"Because you were shy"

"No because I didn't love Katie like a man should, I saw Reid, I made the first move not him" Lily smacked Luke, than ran upstairs.

"Dad please help me"

"I can't I'm sorry, this is for the best forget about him"

"Never " Luke ran to his room, as Holden sat on the couch not knowing what to do. He wondered what was wrong with Luke, he never felt comfortable around women, maybe what he was saying was the truth. He knew he couldn't get involved, but he hoped Mr. Oliver would get Reid out of jail, but he thought maybe he wouldn't he was so angry.

Luke was laying on his bed, he knew he didn't have the money to get him out of jail. He hated his Parents, and Reid's parents, and this whole town. He would make them all pay for this if it was the last thing he did.

Reid got to the Prison, he looked around it was dirty, and scary. He was scared, but he was trying to act brave. The men told him to sit as they handcuffed him to the table. He was hoping Luke would get his Parents to help, but he knew his Father was so angry he probably wouldn't. The Men came back, and was taking a statement. It was a 1/2 hour later another Officer came in, "I went to his parents home to explain what happened, they are not coming, they said this is where he belongs"

"No" Reid yelled

"Yes they said you are not the son they raised, they are not coming"

Both men actually felt bad the look on Reid's face was pure terror. They felt pity for him, and put him in a cell to himself , but they knew it wouldn't be for long, he would be put with all the other criminals, and they knew if his own Parents didn't help he might be in jail up to 6 months, and they knew the other prisoners would go after him, he was nothing like them.

They took Reid to his cell, he went in, and sat on the bed. They locked the door, and walked away as Reid whispered, "Oh God help me, I won't survive in here"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luke was so angry, he was sitting on his bed when his Mom came into the room.

"I never should have hit you, but you deserved it"

"Leave me be Mom"

"Luke will you come down, and be with the family"?

"No, I'm all alone I always have been"

"You have the best life, but we will not tolerate you making a fool of us"

"I love Reid Oliver, so deal with it"

"Stay here and pout, I don't care" Lily walked out, and walked downstairs. Luke was trying to think of what he could do, but he didn't know anyone that would help him come up with the money. He heard someone come into his room, he was about to yell but didn't when Faith walked over to him.

"Faith go be with the family, I'm really not someone you want to be around"

"I heard Mom, and Dad say you have feelings for a man"

"Reid Oliver he has a name Faith"

"I'm sorry don't yell at me Luke"

"I'm sorry, Reid is in trouble, and I can't help him"

"What is wrong"?

"He is in jail, he needs bail money, his Parents wont help, and Mom, and Dad are happy he is in jail"

Faith jumped up, and ran out of her room. Luke thought she was angry with him to, but she came back, and sat beside him, handing him a necklace.

"What is this"?

"Grandma gave this to me, it is pure Gold, and worth a lot of money. Sell this, and get the money to help your friend"

"No I can't take this Faith, but this really means the world to me"

"Take it Luke, do you want your friend in that horrible jail"?

"No but Faith this is yours"

"No it is yours now, please go, and help your friend" Luke smiled he kissed her cheek, and jumped up, and grabbed his coat, and said he would pay her back someday. He ran downstairs, his Parents yelled out, but Luke ran out the door, and down the stairs. His Mother ran to the door, "Luke Snyder get back here"

"I'm going for a walk" He left, Lily looked at Holden she knew something was up with him, but she knew he didn't have the money for bail for Reid.

Holden touched Lily's arm, "Maybe we should bail him out"

"Never he is where he belongs even his Parents walked away from him"

"Yes but if that was Luke would you leave him there"?

"No but he isn't my concern". Lily walked away, Holden shook his head, and went into the other room, and sat down beside Ethan, and Natalie.

Luke went to town, and went to the Police Station to ask how much bail was. He was told, he ran out, and went to the jeweler down the street. He walked in, and put the necklace down, asking how much he can get for it? He was surprised the jeweler was fair, and he got more than he expected. He took the money, and went to the Police Station, and put up the bail for Reid. The Officers looked at Luke, but they had to let Reid go, but he had to appear in front of the Judge in 2 weeks. Reid said he understood, they released Reid, and told Luke he better hope Reid stays in town, or he will lose his bail money.

Reid and Luke walked outside Reid smiled , "How did you get my Parents to give you the money"?

"I didn't my sister gave me a necklace, I pawned it for your bail"

"Oh God no Luke"

"You couldn't spend a night in that horrid place, I had to get you out"

"I owe you Luke, but where will I go now, my Parents hate me, and I have no other family here"? Luke was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he knew he couldn't take him home.


End file.
